Imprinted
by cassie5
Summary: Jacob and Embry imprint on Bella which has up until now been unheard of. With the choice resting on her shoulders she also has to think about Victoria who is still after her.
1. Chapter 1

"Jacob! Jake, it's raining! I thought you were sick!" Bella shouted over the rain, chasing after a shirtless Jacob. "Jake, look at me!"

He stopped, and she walked up behind him. "Jake, I mis you. What's going on? Why are you in the rain, when you should be inside. What's on your shoulder?"

Jake finally spoke, but without turning towards Bella. "Go away, Bella, please. I'm fine;I have to go."

Bella noticed the other shirtless, tan boys in the woods and was confused. "Sam got to you? Is that it? Jake, you are stronger than that. You hate Sam!"

"Maybe I did, but not anymore. Sam is amazing and has been misjudged. Don't blame him, he's helping me." He started to walk towards the woods, but Bella grabbed him tatooed shoulder, and immediatley let go becasue of the heat.

"Just...let me help you."

Jacob turned to her, angry, but his eyes widened when their eyes finally met. "B-Bella."

Bella looked at him and her stomach turned. He really had changed, he seemed different, but a good different. She let her eyes linger to the abbs on his chest, and she scolded herself for having the thoughts about him that she was thinking. This was ridiculous, she suddenyl felt nervous around him, even though he was still her Jacob; her sun. Now all she wanted to do was kiss his soft looking lips and his white teeth. Once again, shw scolded herslf, nit knowing what has come over her. "Yeah, Jake, it's me. I want to help-p you, you can't just leave me."

Jake's expression softened. "Never. I will never leave you, it's impossible."

The boys started yelling from the woods, and Jake turned to them, giving them a look to make them completley silent.

"So, maybe we can, um ride the motorcyles sometime soon...and talk." Bella begged.

Jake smiled. "No motorcycles, Bells, I dont think i can handle seeing you hurt again. How about I introduce you to Sam and the boys?"

"Oh, no I dont think-"

"Come on, don't tell me your scared. You could handle a family of bloodsuckers, why not a family of teenage...boys?"

Bella's heart stopped, and she squinted at him. "What did you say?"

Jacob touched her face. "I know obout the Cullens. Dont try to tell me I'm wrong, because I know."

Bella's mouth was unconsiously dropping, and Jacob closed it with his pointer finger, smiling smally.

"Bella, let's go inside."

They walked inside, forgetting about the annoyed boys in the woods.

Inside, Bily was in the living room watching a basketball game. "Jake, what are you doing home, you're supposed to be at Emily's. Oh, Bella, how are...you?"

Jacob was staring at Bella like she was the most amiazing thing in the world, and Bella was looking at the floor, knowing he was looking at her, and loving every minute of it.

Billy cleared his throat and Jake's head snapped up. "Hey, I was just wondering if it's okay if i could...explain my sickness to Bella." He immediatley went back to staring at her curiously and excitedly.

Billy's eyes widened just as Jacob's did minutes before. "Oh, oh, Jake, can we talk...privatley."

Jake was once again too concentrated on Bella, that Billy had to clear his throat once agin and order him into the kitchen.

"Make yourslef at home, Bella" Billy said as he rolled intothe kitchen.

Bella sat on the livingroom couch, uncomfortably, trying to listen in on there convorsation. The only words she picked up were. 'I, no, yes, dont, love, and imprint.'

Jacob came into the livingroom, and Billy rolled down the hall, closing his bedroom door behind him.

"So what's going on with you, Jake?" Bella asked, as he sat down next to her.

Jacob sighed, but with a smile on his face. "Bella, do you remember the day we met on the beach?"

"Of course, back when you had long hair, no muscle, and was tatooless?" Bella half teased, and half was trying to get him to talk about his change in appearance.

"I had muscles! But anyway, do you remember the stories I told you?"

"Yeah, about the 'cold ones'?"

Jake looked momentarily hurt. "Do you remember about the others."

Bella sat there, trying to think and a werewolf crossed her mind. "Werewolves."

"Yeah..." Jake turned his body towards her, looking into her eyes. "Bella, those stories were true-are are true. Bella...I'm a werewolf."

"You-you're a...a...uh...hmmm." Bella looked at nothing, thinking, and laughed unhumorlessly. "Are all mythological creatures real? Is Charlie secretly a Leprochon? My god...wow...okay, so you turn into a wolf on full moons?"

Jacob looked at her and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, just like bloodsuckers burn into nothing in the sunlight."

"Okay,so..."

"We can-"

"Hold up! We?"

"Yeah, Sam, and Paul, and Jared, and Embry-"

"Embry? Sam? There all wolves?"

Jake nodded. "That's why Embry was acting so strange. He went through the change and had to stay with Sam, who is the leader of the pack."

Bella nodded. "Keep talking. Tell me everything, questions at the end ordeal."

Jake smiled. "Alright. We can change into a wolf pretty much whenever we want, but it can happen on accident too. That doesn't happen too often unless you're Paul. He is really short tempered. Uh, as a werewolf you run a relly high temperature, you are stronger, faster, more fit, and we don't age as fast as a normal human being. The purpose of wolves is to protect people...from vampires. We already have one on our radar. There is something that wolves can go through that is called imprinting, which is when a wolf finds their soulmate and they can't go a day without seeing her, they will do anything to see them happy, and if something bad happened to them, their soulmate they would have thoughts and very likley, actions of suicide. Bella...I've imprinted with you."

Bella gasped, but it made sense. She was looking at him differently, and had thoughts and fantasys of him that she never had before. Like, wanting to kiss him, which she so badly wanted to do right now. She looked into his eyes and noticeed they were smiling. She had been caught staring at his lips.

"Bella, would you like to meet the pack?"


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in the passenger seat of Jake's truck as it came to a stop in front of an unfamiliar house. All of a sudden Jake opened my door waiting for me to get out, and warning me not to stare. I was only half listening, because I smelled food, and was super hungry. I hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday. We walked in. There were four big men crowded around a little table eating what smelled like eggs and bacon. They all turned to us, and i carefully avoided looking at any of them.

I was suddenly picked up into huge hug, and an intoxicating smell of man, outdoors, and spearmint washed over me. I blushed, even though I didn't even know who I was hugging. Another pair of hands pulled me away, and growled. I looked up to see that it was Jake. Then, I turned to see that it had been Embry who hugged me. He turned to me, smiling, but then his eyes widened and the same feeling consumed me that had consumed me when I saw Jacob earlier today. then I fell to the floor in pain.

It was like the worst heart burn and acid reflux combined spreading through my whole body, especially my heart. then blackness took over as two different hands took hold of my hands.

I opened my eyes and was looking into Sam's eyes. As soon as I sat up Embry and Jacob came to my side, scowling at eachother then turning with warm eyes to me. I felt torn between them, and decided to turn to Sam. "What happened to me?"

He sighed. "You've imprinted with Embry." Jacob growled beside me. "That's not possible. People can only have one soul mate."

Sam shook his head. "This happened once before many years ago. Embry and You both died in a duel for Bella, so she did not decide who to be with, making you guys come back together in a different lifetime for Bella to decide who she wants to be with."

Embry's head shot up. "But that's not fair! We all know she's going to pick Jake!"

Sam glared at him. "Both of you will get a day with her. Then she decides.

My mind hurt. this was too much for one day. I looked at the two faces above me, smiling a little too much. Then I realized that everyone was waiting for me to pick who to spend a day with first. Of course, I turned to Jake. "Let's go, Jake."

Surprisingly, my heart suddenly hurt, and I turned to Emby's face. I did not want to leave him, but then Jake was pulling me to my feet.

"Embry. My window will be open tomorow morning." I couldn't help but attempt to make him a little happy.

He gave me a stunning smile and nodded. I almost didn't want to leave him, but then I turned to Jake and willingly left the house.

**A/N**

**Hello. I am so happy that those of you still reading this havn't givin up on me, but I have a question for my readers. What age do you think I am based on my writing? It should be intersting to see the answers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay...so I don't think that I've updated in like...ever. Seriously, I kind of forgot about this story :/ lol. Anyway, hope anyone reading actually remembers what is going on. Review!**

Jacob practically threw me into the passenger seat and ran to the wheel. I laughed. "What is up with you?"

He looked at me skeptically. "Well, I just fell in love, became heartbroken, and then somewhat hopeful all in about five minutes. Let's just say things are a little crazy in here." He swirled his finger around his head.

I smiled, but it quickly turned into a frown. "Jake...I'm going to pick you."

He perked his ears up hopefully, but then slouched. "Yeah, I wish that was true, but you obviously don't understand an imprint. You've imprinted with Embry...I just really don't understand how this is going to work out...But I guess it's good that you think you're going to pick me."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "You don't think that I'm going to pick you?"

He relaxed his shoulders and leaned back, attempting to look cool. "Of course I do...I'm da bomb, yo."

I burst out laughing at his sad attempt at being gangster. "Oh god, I will pick you right now if you promise not to do that ever again."

He smiled at me. "If this was regular human love triangle, Bella, I would win hands down...but it isn't. We are talking about an imprint, and I have to admit...Embry is pretty tough competition."

I ruffled his scarce hair. "Don't worry...So where exactly are you taking me?"

"Have you ever gone hiking?" Jake spoke, never allowing his gaze to drop from the road ahead of him.

I remembered my experience hiking with Edward and realized for the first time that the hole in my chest has been completley healed ever since I looked Jake and Embry in the eyes. I smiled to myself at my new realization. "Edward."

Jake's confused and hurt eyes glanced my way. "What?"

I laughed. "Edward! EDWARD!" I laughed even harder. I noticed that the car had come to a stop at the edge of what looked like a very mysterious jungle that I had never seen before. Then my attention turned back to Jake, who looked like he had just seen a ghost. "I just realized that I am completely 100% over Mr. EDWARD CULLEN! WOOOOOOOOH!"

Jacob made a noise in the back of his throat and shook his head at me. "Well, I would hope so...but I am glad that you're so excited about that...oh, and you're welcome."

"Hey, I believe I also owe a thank you to Embry."

Jacob grunted and made his way over to my door, opening it and helping me out.

I placed my hands on my hips and sighed at the scary forest. "So...where's the trail?"

Jacob roared with laughter. "I'm a werewolf babe, no trail necessary."

"I'm not a werewolf, trail necessary."

He laughed. "Don't worry...if you want, I'll carry you the whole time..." He prompted with a teasing smile playing on his lips.

I shook my head. "Don't flatter yourself...I do, however, know how to walk."

He grabbed my hand and we made our way into the plantation.


	4. Chapter 4

I smiled down at our connected hands and completley depended on him, hoping he wouldn't lead me into a tree.

He caught me looking at our intertwined hands and I couldn't help but blush. He laughed before he came to an abrupt stop. "You know, Bella, there is a lot faster way to get to the place I want to show you..."

I rolled my eyes."Okay...so why don't we do that before I kill myself, trying to get through all this...what is it?"

Jake shifted uncomfortably. "Well...you know...if I...wow okay. If I turn into a werewolf, and you just get on my back..we would be there in a minute tops."

My eyes involuntarily widened. For a second, just walking with Jacob and holding his warm hand in mine, I had forgotten that we was even a werewolf and that two werewolves had imprinted on me. I looked up at Jake, realizing that a question was still on the table. "Oh! Oh, yeah, Jake, yeah...yeahhh."

Jake nodded and then slowly began to remove his shirt.

I looked away, embarrassed as he showed off his newly toned muscles. "What are you doing?!"

Jake chuckled, quietly. "Oh yeah, I'm gonna need you to turn around...I kind of need to remove some clothing so that I have something to change back into when I turn back into my human form."

I sighed and slowly pivoted the opposite way, covering my eyes with my hands. "This is so weird." I murmmered.

All of a sudden I heard an ear splitting growl come from behind me. I jumped and screamed, not expecting it. I turned around, facing a grinning werewolf with russet sking and deep brown eyes. My first instint was to run, but it then bowed before me so that I was talling and waited expectantly to be pet.

I smiled and rubbed the soft spot in between his ears. Then, realizing that I was technically just petting Jake, I stopped and cleared my throat. "Can you..talk?"

The wolf let out what sounded like a hearty laugh. Then, layed down on his stomach and looked pointedly at his back.

I pointed to his back astonished and watched in awe as the wolf, Jacob, nodded encouragement at me. I sighed and couldn't believe what I was about to do. I swung my leg over and allowed my other foot to leave the ground, leaving me feeling completley airborn. I strained to keep my balance and practically allowed my body to relax on his back as I wrapped my arms around the gigantic neck.

The wolf once again let out the familiar taunting laugh and raised itself onto all fours. I squealed and didn't dare attempt to look at the ground. I clasped my eyes shut and my grip only tightend as Jake began pacing forward. He stopped and looked back at me, questioning and perked his ears up.

"Go ahead." I whispered.

Suddenly, we were moving faster than I had felt on any rollercoaster. Slowly, I attempted to open my eyes, only to feel air forced into them, making them water an a green and brown blur.

I laughed to myself and closed my eyes again. Jake let out a howl and came to a slow sat down on his butt, waiting for me to slide off, but I seemed to have forgotten how my legs work...and my arms...and my brain for the matter.

Jake raised himself to his hind legs forcing me to fall off and land in a heap on the ground. "Ow! What the heck, Jake?"

The werewolf looked at me with a playful glint in his eyes, and I couldn't keep my heart from melting. He began to leave me for the thickness of the forest and I quickly followed. "Wait! Don't leave me!"

He turned back seeming to give me a reassuring look and for some reason I knew that I would be okay and that he would be back.

I returned to the spot where he literally "dropped" me off and sat down with my head in my hands.

I started to play with a tear at the bottom of my jeans, when Jake finally appeared through the thickness of vegetation. I hopped to my feet an ran over to him. "That was magical!"

He laughed,picked me up and twirled me around. "I'm glad you don't think it's weird."

I snorted. "Yeah, not in a million years. That was amazing; what a rush! Can we do it again?!"

Jacob placed his hands on my shoulders, attempting to calm me down. "Woah, woah, woah, calm down there. I need to show you something first..."

Jake took my hand and lead me to what seemed to be layers of trees and bushes. He simply lifted away a tree branch and lead me through the opening to another clearing.

I took an step and immediatley was held back my Jacob. I let out a scream and realized that I was standing at the edge of a cliff. If I had taken that extra step, I would be plummeting towards the icy cold body of water waiting at the bottom. aka. my death. I scurried backwards into Jacob's arms, searching for any form of safety.

"Hey, hey, hey..calm down."

I took and deep breath and dug my face into his chest. "Why did you take me here?"

Jacob's heart beat had picked up from what I could tell as I my head was lying against his chest. I glanced up at him, wondering what his issue was. I realized that he is staring at my lips and smirked to myself before going after my instincts.

I lifted myself to my toes and softly brushed my lips against his, suprised at my confidence. He smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around my waist. I broke away from him, still completley aware that I am just a few steps away from a possible death.

He smiled softly at me and tugged a piece of my hair behind me ear. I wanted to snort at his cheesy move, but was too shocked that we had just atually kissed.

"Bella, I brought you here because it is beautiful." He sat down and patted his lap.

I gladly took a seat on his welcoming lap.

He placed his hands on my eyes. "It's sunset..."

I smiled and placed my hands overtop of his. "How about you let me see this oh so beautiful view."

Jake removed his hands from my eyes and I gasped. The sun was making the absolute perfect pattern on the soft waves crashing gently onto the shore. The sky was lighting up pink and the water actually looked inviting for once.

"It's beautiful Jake."

"Just like you." He mumbled in my ear.

This time I couldn't help but snort at his comment. I turned back at him, kissed his cheek, and went back to enjoying the beautiful view, and the feeling of his strong arms around me.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N yeahh so I had to had to go back and read the story to keep writing...it's been too long :)**

I laughed at Jake ridiculously singing along with the radio as we pulled onto my road to drop me off back home.

I quickly muted the radio as he really got into it, and of course, he continued singing tone deaf, but quickly stopped, blushing. "Hey."

I laughed even louder and started clapping. "That was great. I mean, honestly, you're the next Michael Jackson or something. Encore! Encore!"

Jake just laughed and shook his head at me as he pulled into my driveway. "So..."

"Charlie cant know, can he? I mean, about the whole werewolf and imprinting thing..."

"No...I'm sorry. I can imagine how hard-"

"Hey. Ssshh. It's alright. I understand. Um...do you want to come in?"

Jacob shook his head quickly, and my shoulders involuntarily jumped. "I would, Bella, but if you spend time with me and Embry, he might get suspicious...whether it's about the right thing or not."

"Right...so I'm supposed to keep you two a secret before I make my decision?"

Jacob nodded and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess so...I'm sorry. This is so messed up and your being dragged into-"

"Hey! This is just as much my fault as it is yours. I love you too, you know." I smiled shyly.

Suddenly Jacob and yanked me from my position in the passenger seat and began kissing me more passionately than Edward even had. He began to rub my sides, and then quickly stiffened.

I blushed. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

He looked up at the house and I followed his timid gaze. The living room light had been turned on. I got the idea and reached for the passenger door, before quickly turning back. "When will I see you again?"

He smiled softly at my concern. "Tomorrow after you...uh...spend some time with Embry, I think. Sam knows how this is supposed to go...soon."

I sighed. "Soon isn't soon enough."

He laughed, and kissed my cheek. "Have fun explaining to Charlie where you've been and how you got here without your truck."

"Crap!" I groaned and Jake winked at me before backing out my driveway. I realized I had watched his truck until it disappeared into the darkness of my road, and ran inside.

The living room light was still on, which meant my dad was still up. I prayed as much as I ever had before that by some miracle, he would be sleeping on his chair when I turned the corner.

I slowly turned it and there he was in his corner, intently staring at the blank TV screen.

I let out a low, silent sigh and started for the stairs.

"Bella. Where have you been?"

I winced and turned back around to his stern face. "I...I was just...at Angela's, actually."

"Oh, really? When? Because after you refused to answer your phone multiple times, I called Angela's and Jessica's and both of them said you were no where to be seen all day."

I sighed, and began panicking inside, trying to come up with a believable lie on the spot.

"Sit down, Bella."

I sat down on the couch and stared at my feet, as if my lie would suddenly be tattooed across them.

"Tell me where you've been, Bella."

I nodded, understanding his anger. " I...actually was at Jacob's."

Charlie squinted at me, and suddenly it clicked. "You know how he hasn't been answering my calls and ignoring my messages? Well...today I just couldn't take it anymore. I needed my best friend back and there was no other option, Dad."

Charlie's eyes softened and I felt momentarily relieved, before realizing that I needed to keep up the act for a bit yet.

"How's he doing?" Charlie asked, his voice much softer.

I shook my head and wiped a single tear away, proud of my acting skills. "He's horrible dad. He's barely ever up and when he is, he can barely talk. It's like every ounce of energy has been drained out of him. I swear, if he keeps this up into next week I'm going to force Billy take him back to the doctor again."

Charlie nodded, letting out a long sigh. "Wow, well, I know you wanted to see him, but you could've told me where you were going."

I nodded. "I'm so sorry dad."

He continued, still using his 'father knows best' voice. "Uh...but I'm not sure you should go back there."

I straightened up, completely taken aback. He was the one telling me to hang out with Jacob more just last year. "Why?"

"Well...with everything with, um...uh" He stared at me, practically begging me to understand what he meant without having to say it. It clicked immediately that he wanted to say Edward. I smiled inwardly, remembering that his name no longer caused me pain.

"Edward?" I finished for him, smiling smally.

Charlie perked up at his name, shocked that I had said it. "Yes...with everything with...Edward...and all this pain you've been feeling, going to see Jake in the state he's in, is only going to make that pain worse."

I smiled. "Dad, it's fine. Being over there actually makes me forget about Edward. And Billy's fishing tales only get better."

Charlie gave me a surprising, questioning look and I realized that I may have taken my act a little too far with that last comment. "Um...I'll see you in the morning?" I asked, standing up.

Charlie nodded. "Sounds like a plan, Bells."

I suddenly remembered that Embry would be climbing through my window tomorrow morning, and wanted to hit my head against a wall. "I mean, actually, in the morning...I was hoping to be able to sleep in for once, and then I was thinking about going shopping..."

"Sh-shopping?" Charlie stuttered. "You know, as good as that sounds to here you interested in that, I was hoping to spend a little time with you. Breakfast at 8? I'll make it! I just feel like we haven't talked in a while, you know?"

I sighed, and ran my hand through my hair. "Um...sure breakfast."

"And then you can go do your whole shopping thing..."

I smiled. "Yeah...awesome. Night."

"Good night, Bella."


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke with a gasp and looked around my empty room, crammed with organized clutter. I sighed, and ran my hand through my hair. It's only 6:15. Then, the same noise that I thought had been part of a distant dream sounded again. It was like a faint tapping on something...not on the window, though, otherwise I would have been smart enough to realize that it was just Embry.

Confused, I scanned my room once again, coming up empty for a second time. Then, realization set in; the window I had left open last night was now sealed shut. My heart lurched, immediately picturing Victoria.

Suddenly something large shot up from below my bed. I was about to scream, but a strong hand stopped it form coming out. Embry.

"Oh my god..." I grabbed my heart. "I swear to god, I'm going to get back at you for that."

Embry laughed, seeming to find my terrified state hilarious. "I would love to see you try to scare me."

I smiled and even realized myself that that is a pretty ambitious goal to strive for, but decided to keep this interesting. "Oh, I'll have you know, I'm quite intimidating."

He snorted. "To what? Baby squirrels?"

I smacked him playfully. "You're terrible!"

"You love it." He challenged back.

I shook my head, shyly...then stared back at his playful, warm expression. "You're right...I do."

He smiled back, a new glint in his eyes, but he quickly erased that and buffed up. "Not to brag, but...it is pretty hard _not _to love me."

I laughed and stroked his face. "So you're a jokester?"

"Correction!" I said, holding up his pointer finger. "I do not tell jokes like a nerd or embarrassing parent...I'm simply just hilarious."

I laughed at Embry's cockiness. "I'd say you're just cocky."

He shrugged. "You could say that. I take it as a compliment."

I smiled, getting lost in his eyes. Jacob flashed in my mind briefly and remembered telling him 'I'm picking you', but being here with Embry...it changes things just as Jacob had said. Embry is actually already amazing. He's funny, he's gorgeous, he's charming.

"What are you thinking about?" Embry questioned, genuinely curious.

I smiled and decided to answer him truthfully. "How amazing you are, honestly. I...I mean, I think we both thought that I would be set on Jacob, but...I'm really not."

He tensed as I mentioned Jacob, but then quickly recovered and plastered a dumbfounded grin across his face. "Wow..." We gazed into each other's eyes, completely mesmerized.

Softly he spoke again. "If you think I'm amazing already, just wait until..." He cupped the back of my neck and I couldn't help but anticipate this kiss by letting out a small, excited giggle. He smiled and then our lips met for the first time.

He was surprisingly gentle, compared to his cocky, tough guy attitude.

Then, as I expected, he had heated up the kiss, pushing me gently backwards so that he was towering over me. I'm not sure what got into me, but he I pulled his body towards mine, signing that I wanted him closer. He smiled, continuing to kiss me, and lowered his body so that there was hardly any space between us. I moaned, now able to feel every curve and bump in his body, and the kiss only got more an more heated.

He moved his way to my neck and my heart leaped. I had never done anything like this, even with Edward, and I wondered why I wanted to so much more and why I was so much more comfortable with it, with Embry.

I began stroking every ab his thin, white shirt has been hiding.

All of a sudden, a squeak from the hallway sounded. I squealed, and shoved Embry away from me.

He looked at me hurt and questioningly. I held my pointer finger to my lips, signaling for him to be quiet.

He got the hint and stared at my door with me. Another squeak sounded closer to my door, and panicked, but also excited from the feeling of rebellion coursing through me. I pointed under my bed, and he got the idea, slowly trying to make his way under without making a noise.

A quick knock rapped on my door. "Bella?" Charlie asked.

I pushed Embry under my bed the rest of the way with my arm that was hanging over the side of my bed, and I heard his body make a thumping noise against the side of my wall. I tried to hold back laughter as he muttered an 'ow' as my door flew open.

I squinted up at Charlie and stretched, acting as if I had just woken up. "Hey." I glanced at the clock. My eyes almost bulged out of my head when I saw that it is 8:04. Embry and I must have lost track of time when we were...

"You planning on getting up anytime soon?" Charlie half-joked with me.

I smiled. "I'm so sorry, Dad. I must of turned off my alarm without realizing it. I'll be down in five minutes."

Charlie put his hands up. "Hey! It's alright. I'll get started on my gourmet breakfast." He laughed at his own joke and left the room.

Embry hopped back onto the bed, looking discouraged. "You have to eat with your dad?"

"Yeah...I couldn't talk him out of it last night. I'm sorry. I promise that I'll make it short." I groaned. "He's probably going to realize that my truck is gone now..."

"Oh yeah. It's in your driveway. I drove it here for you this morning."

I jumped into his arms. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." I sighed, happily. "I could barely handle having to lie to him about where I was yesterday. I don't even know how to repay you."

"I think I have something in mind." He wiggled his eyebrows at me like a dork.

"Oh my gosh, Embry, don't do that ever again." I said, jokingly, and got up, needing to get ready for a sure to be interesting breakfast with my dad.

"I'll just wait for you in here." Embry spoke as I closed my bedroom door behind me.


	7. Chapter 7

I walked downstairs and couldn't help but laugh at the sight before me. There seemed to be what looked like pancake batter covering every inch of the counters, and even some spots on the floor. Yet, sitting at the table was a smiling Charlie with a bowl of cereal in front of him and one waiting for me across from him.

I laughed and took a seat, staring down at my bowl of frosted flakes.

"Mmmm...what a magnificent gourmet breakfast."

Charlie blushed, staring at the cereal between us. "I tried pancakes...it didn't really work out."

"I can tell!" I said through laughter, taking in the messy countertops.

"Well...dig in!" Charlie exclaimed, picking up his spoon.

I smiled at his enthusiasm over cereal; the only food he hasn't managed to screw up over the years.

"So, what are you shopping for today?" Charlie asked.

"Well...I really don't even know yet. A girl can never have too many jeans, right?"

Charlie shrugged and laughed. "Don't ask me."

"So what are your plans for today? Wait...let me guess. Fishing with Billy?"

Charlie let out a low, hearty laugh. "You're good! Do we go fishing too much?"

"No! Not at all. I think it's nice that-" Bella gasped at the sight of Embry, who had suddenly appeared at he bottom of her stairs with a mischievous smile set on his face. She quickly covered her gasp up with a cough.

"You alright, Bells?" Charlie laughed. "I know that my breakfast is magnificent and all, but there's no need to eat so fast you end up choking." Charlie continued to laugh quietly at his own joke.

"Um...uh, yeah." I laughed uneasily as Embry continued to make kissing faces at me and then began a ridiculous dance.

I couldn't help but giggle in the slightest, which awarded me a weird look from Charlie. "Are you sure you're alright?" Charlie followed my gaze to the bottom of the staircase where Embry had backed up more towards the top quickly, as soon as he noticed Charlie move his head in the slightest, blocking himself from view. I shook my head at his boldness and continued to eat my cereal.

Charlie was looking back at me with his eyebrows scrunched together. "Okay then..."

"I'm fine, Dad. Amazing actually."

Embry came back into my view and starting trying to come up with his own sign language to tell me something.

"I didn't know that just seeing Jacob would make you this happy." Charlie said.

Embry's arms fell to his side and he looked a little hurt. I looked at Embry as I answered. "I think it's more than Jacob."

Embry smiled half heartedly at my answer, but Charlie didn't stop there.

"What is it then. I don't mean to be rude by bringing this up, but ever since Edward left, you've been moping around like everybody you've ever known just dropped dead. Then, you go over to see Jacob and you come back acting like...this! Are you sure you haven't got the slightest little crush on him?"

I looked back to my dad. "Who knows, Dad!"

"Ohh...defensive. Yeah, you like him." He teased me, but I didn't find this amusing especially with Embry's broken face by the stairs.

"Can you just drop it?" I got up with my cereal and poured the last of the milk down the sink. When I turned back around, Embry was gone and my Dad was shocked.

"Alright then. I'm going to head over to Billy's place. I'll see you tonight. I'm guessing I'll be home around nine."

I nodded, starting to feel bad about what must have seemed like a random outburst of anger. "Are you going to be brining back a magnificent gourmet dinner back, or should I make my own?"

"Does fried chicken count as gourmet?" Charlie asked, with a small smile at my change in mood.

"Well, cereal did, so yeah, of course it does!" We both laughed at my comment and he waved back at me as he walked out the door.

Now, I just have to hope things won't be too awkward upstairs with Embry, if he's still even here after that.

**A/N ****Sorry this chapter is so short. Just needed to get through breakfast! :P Review! Review! Thanks**


	8. Chapter 8

I slowly cracked my door open, hoping to find Embry in my room. I let out a sigh of relief as I saw him on my bed. "Em?" I spoke softly.

He sat up slowly. "What did you just call me?"

I looked down at the ground, seemingly my favorite thing to do lately. "Wow...I'm sorry, I don't even know why-"

Embry shot across the room and enveloped me in an almost too tight hug. "My mother is the only person who has ever called me that. You have know idea how good it feels to hear you say it."

"Oh!" I exclaimed as I realized I was being lifted off the ground. We smiled at each other, but I knew that I had to bring up the whole awkwardness that had happened downstairs. "Look, about what happened downstairs...I really hope that didn't upset you...Don't be mad at me."

Embry scoffed, keeping his hands lightly on my waist. "Are you kidding? I could never be mad at you; ever. That was all my fault. I'm just jealous."

"What do you have to be jealous about?" I asked, honestly drawing a blank.

"Well, it's just that, Charlie loves Jacob and is, like, his number one fan. He doesn't even know I exist..."

We were both thinking hard about the truth behind that, but I decided to break the silence with a risky comment. "Well...maybe that'll change soon."

"Soon isn't soon enough!" Embry jokingly whined.

I froze in his embrace, instantly remembering that I had spoken those exact words to Jacob last night. I was overcome with this instant feeling a longing for Embry and never felt more connected with him.

Embry looked puzzled. "Did I say something?"

I lunged for his lips and he stumbled back in shock at my sudden force, but adapted quite quickly. Suddenly, he began laughing into the kiss and pulled back. "What just happened?"

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter."

He gave me a 'look' because of my sudden mysteriousness, but shook it off, shaking his head.

"So what are we doing today before we go to Sam's? That's at noon or something?"

"Yeah." Embry responded, not wanting to think to that crucial time. "But what do _you _want to do?"

I stared into his chest, completely dumbfounded by his question. "Embry...I can honestly say that I don't think that anybody has ever asked me that...but you might regret it." I gave him a mischievous grin.

His shoulders slumped. "Oh boy...what have I gotten myself into?"

Twenty minutes later we were both slumped on the couch, watching Romeo and Juliet.

"So you're a Shakespeare girl, eh?"

I blushed. "Am I too nerdy?"

He laughed at my reaction and shook his head. "Of course not...just a little smarter than me. I have to be honest with you. I have no idea what is going on in this right now."

I laughed. "That would be because it started five minutes ago idiot."

"Hey! What did you just call me?" He grabbed my sides and flipped me over, endlessly tickling me.

"Nothing!" I gasped in between the heartless aggression of tickles.

"Promise me you'll never call me that ever again!" He continued to torture me.

I shook my head and tried to shove him off of me, but it was no use. I gasped in exasperation. "I promise!" The tickling ended almost immediately.

"Good. Because I would have hated to have to continue torturing you like that."

I laughed at his obvious sarcasm. "No you wouldn't have."

He smiled at me. "Alright...well maybe you're right...so you're ticklish, huh?"

I gave a him a look, which threatened to call him an idiot once more.

He laughed and put his hands in the air. "Hey! I'm just getting to know the love of my life is all!"

I smiled and nodded at his excuse. "Right...so what happens when I choose? Like with the person I choose and me...and then with the person I don't choose."

Embry stiffened at my change in topic. "Well...I was curious about the same exact thing and so I talked to Sam about it last night. He says that you're not allowed to know what happens to the person you don't pick. Sam said that if you knew that it might sway your decision in ways that it shouldn't."

My breathing hitched. "Just tell me how bad it is." I said, immediately sensing my protectiveness over Jacob.

Embry swallowed hard. "Um...well...I guess it could be worse."

I let my face fall into my hands, tears immediately fall. Embry wrapped me in his warm embrace. "Hey. Everything's gonna be alright."

I shook my head, strongly disagreeing. "I'm going to ruin somebody's life today. I can't do this...I cannot handle this. This-this is just too intense." I had gotten up and started pacing without realizing it.

"Hey, hey, hey..."Embry said. "Listen to me. For the person you do choose. You and him will live a long and happy life together and you will feel the same passion that we feel for you right now."

"I don't feel the same passion as you guys?" I questioned.

Embry shook his head. "No, because you're imprint is split between to people, you only feel the half the passion in one compared to what you will once you choose one."

"Wow...ugh." I rubbed my face, and smiled weakly at him. " I love you, Em. You know that, and I always will."

He nodded. "I know that you think that."

I sighed and kissed him passionately. "Back to the movie?"

"Absolutely" He agreed.

**Alrighhhht. Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

I clung to Embry's side as we walked up to Emily's house, headed for the backyard. We were both tense, as we both knew that the biggest decision of our lives were about to be made. I sighed to myself and Embry didn't need to ask me what's wrong; he just knew.

All of the guys came into view, surrounding a fire pit. Jacob and I connected eyes and I would have usually run into his welcoming arms as he enveloped me in one of his monster hugs, but things were different now. In fact, no body greeted us with a smile; only sorrowful eyes.

"Hello, Bella; Embry." Sam spoke harshly and ushered us to sit so that I was in between Jacob and Embry. My heart was aching and overcome with so many confusing emotions as I sat beside both of them.

"Am I supposed to know already?" I asked Sam, nervously, afraid of making the wrong decision.

Sam sighed. "There is no wrong decision for you Bella, you will be happy with either of them."

I shook my head and let my hair fall into my face to hide my crumbling expression. "I just...I really need to know what will happen to the person who I don't choose."

"I can't do that, Bella." Sam shrugged, apologetically. "It's just the way things are."

I took a long deep, shaky breath and rubbed away my fallen tears swiftly. "Will I know them afterwards? Will I still get to see them?" I said, glancing at Jake, who had been looking away from me and staring at the lake this entire time.

Sam stared at the ground for some time, twiddling his thumbs, and took in my glance at Jake, knowing exactly what I was thinking. "I can't answer those questions. You just need to follow your heart, Bella. I know that this isn't what you want to hear at this point, a cheesy cliché, but it's the truth."

I rubbed my hands on my jeans. "Okay. What's next? What do I have to do?"

Sam looked from Jake to Em and spoke slowly. "You two know what to do?"

They both seemed to take shaky breaths and headed towards the woods together.

I stood and ran after them. "Wait! Wait, come back!" I couldn't just let them go, I needed to say goodbye to the both of them, as I still had know idea what was to come afterwards.

I jumped into Jake's arms first and began to cry. "I love you, Jake. I love you so much, forever and always." I looked up into his eyes and he offered me a sympathetic look.

"I love you too, Bells, you know that." I lifted myself to my tiptoes and gave him a long, soft, meaningful kiss. My tears were on his cheeks at the end and I wiped them away, humorlessly letting out a curt laugh.

I then turned to Embry, who had been standing there quite awkwardly, looking anywhere but us. "I love you, Embry." I laughed at the fact that I could say that to the both of them within a matter of minutes and completely mean it both ways. "This is so messed up."

Embry took me into a tight, yet perfect hug and agreed with me. "Yeah, you have no idea. This is insane. I love you Bella. I love you. I love you. I love you...more than anything." Em placed soft kisses all over my face between every I love you, and I caught myself truly giggling, forgetting the scenario we were in just for a couple seconds.

"You are just...so amazing. You can make me forget everything that's wrong with the world just with your smile. I'm never going to stop loving you." I went in to kiss him, and as most kisses of ours are, it was more passionate and heated than I had ever shared with Edward and Jacob.

He stopped me and smiled. "Hey, hey...we have an audience now."

I blushed and shook my head in amazement. "How can you make a joke at a time like this." I rested my head on his chest and absorbed his scent. "You are amazing."

I gave Jacob another long hug and began to cry as Sam called me over. "Where are you guys going? When will I see you guys again?"

Jake answered me, stuttering. "Just go. We...have to wait for your decision in the woods..."

I sighed, shakily. "I love you guys."

They both nodded at me, understandingly.

"I will see you both in a little bit." I promised more myself than anyone.

They looked at each other uneasily before continuing their trek into the woods.

I headed back over to Sam and the group.

"Do you have your decision?" Sam asked me.

I shoved my sweaty, shaky hands into my jeans pocket. "Yes. I'm ready."

"Alright," Sam handed me a small piece of paper. "I need you to write his name on here and throw it in the fire, as it hit the flames say 'I love you,' and then his name...confidently now. Try to get rid of any nervousness or shakiness in your voice. If the Wolf Pack leader's flames any kind of confident in your decision, it will not work. The paper will not burn, and you will be back to the place you are now. Are you sure in who you are choosing?"

I nodded, staring down at the paper. "I'm sure." I wrote the name on the paper and took a deep breath, looking into everyone's curious faces. I then folded it in two and stared at the taunting fire. "I love..."

**A/N I'm sorry! That chapter ending is a little mean:). Review and let me know who you think she's going to pick or who you want her to pick!**


	10. Chapter 10

"I nodded, staring down at the paper. "I'm sure." I wrote the name on the paper and took a deep breath, looking into everyone's curious faces. I then folded it in two and stared at the taunting fire." -Chapter 9

"I love...Jacob." I closed my eyes tight and threw the now crumpled paper into the intimidating fire. It sparked up immediately and everybody was thrown backwards a little at it's force. As soon as it died down, I looked into Sam's eyes. "Did it work?"

Sam smiled at me and suddenly my heart began beating as faster and harder than imaginable.

Sam then nodded his head towards the forest. I watched Jacob come running out of them, a huge smile on his face and arms wide open for me. I began running towards him as fast as I could and jumped so high up into his arms that his arms were latched just above my knees.

"You chose me." For the first time, I saw Jake in tears. Although, the were unshed, they were there.

I nodded frantically. "Yes. Yes, of course, how couldn't I? I told you! I told you I would pick you!" I laughed hysterically and our lips met for the first time. Our kiss now stronger than before, as was our hug, our touch, all in all, our bond. I thought back and remembered that I had been told that the love I felt for each of them was split between the two of them. I could feel a much deeper bond with Jake, and now fully understood what they had meant by that.

"I love you." I spoke.

"I love you more." Jake smiled, nuzzling my neck.

I laughed and pulled away at his cheesy remark. "Oh, don't tell me that just because I sealed the deal on this imprint that it gives you a free pass to be cliché and cheesy."

Jake laughed loudly, throwing his head back. When he returned his attention to me his eyebrows were raised. "Wow. Well, you are definitely the same old Bella through this whole mess."

I smiled, never tearing my gaze from his. "Of course, I am." We stared at each other for a couple seconds, before Jake surprised me by interrupting it this time.

"Well, who's being cheesy now?"

I scoffed at him, shocked at his boldness to turn the tables back on me and slapped his shoulder. "Shut up!"

He laughed and shook his head at what must of been a pretty amusing expression on my face.

I finally realized that I had been too absorbed in Jake to realize that the group had begun to make it's way through the woods. That was the moment I knew. "Embry?"

Jake sighed and stared at the spot where our feet were almost touching. "Bells...why don't we get going and let them deal with him?" He began to pull me with him back towards the house, but I was quick to pull back.

"No, Jacob. I want to see Embry. I...I just want to know that he's okay."

Jacob nodded in a sad understanding. "Sam told me that you would continue to have a type of protective connection over the person you would deny...I just...I don't know if it's the best idea for you to see him like this."

"He's not...dead?" I whispered, afraid of the terrible word.

Jake shook his head, but not in complete confidence. "No...not exactly."

I became frustrated with Jake's unwillingness to elaborate and closed the distance between us so that it would be impossible for him to avoid my gaze. "Take me to him and explain _everything_."

He agreed, reluctantly and took hold of my hand, heading towards the forest.

"You see, the pain of losing the person you imprint to in any case puts any wolf into severe, excruciating pain."

I gasped. "What?!"

Jake squeezed my hand, attempting to calm me. "Bella, just listen to me. He's not in pain. In this case, because the wolf leaders are able to expect this pain, they can prevent it. As soon as you chose me, Embry was knocked out. As of now he is unconscious and he will be for about five days."

"So you're saying that he'll be better on Friday and I'll be able to see him? Can he ever imprint again?" I realized that I had begun to ramble and apologized quickly.

Jake puckered his lips in thought. "It's alright, Bells, but things are going to be different. When he wakes up, he will lose his memory."

I gave Jake a sharp look. "How much memory?"

"Everything. In order to get rid of every trace of pain and make sure he cannot remember it, he will not even remember he is a wolf. Now, the only way that Sam will let him back into the group until he's sure that he's ready for it. Even then, he will not be able to know what imprinting is, because it may trigger something in his memory."

I was horrified. "He won't remember me? Am I allowed to see him? And talk to him? That will trigger his memory?" I questioned, alarmed.

Jake sighed. "It's complicated. Wolves don't have memory's of images, it's more scents and emotions and auras around them. So...you will have to cover yourself and a scent that you've never associated yourself with and go by a different name whenever you want to be with him."

I nodded in thought. It's completely complicated, but possible.

Jake noticed my reaction and added to the complication. "But, Bells, he's going back into high school thinking that he's only another normal high school student. You will need to come up with an excuse to even talk to him...let alone get close to him again."

I looked up towards the sky, sick of shedding tears. "This is just so much to handle."

The group came into view and Embry's limp body was being lifted into Paul's strong embrace. Everyone suddenly stared at me, glared actually. I couldn't help but break down in sobs at he sight of Embry.

Jake engulfed me in a hug, seemingly trying to protect me from the image of Embry. "It's alright, Bella. Everything will be okay. He's okay."

I nodded into his shirt. "I just need to see his eyes again."

Jake seemed hurt by my need to be with Embry, but once again agreed with me. "I understand. Five more days, Bella. Will you let me drive you back to your house now?"

I sighed and wrapped my arms around my waist. "Yes, Jake, thank you. I love you."

He smiled at me and we headed for his truck.

**A/N Please don't hate me :), but to all of the Embry lovers, this think that this is definitely not the end of him.**


	11. Chapter 11

I felt a bit of deja vu as Jake pulled up into my driveway, and laughed at the huge smile on his face. "What are you thinking about?" I questioned, curiously.

He stared at me, taking me in. "I just can't believe that I have you all to myself for the rest of my life.

I smiled and blushed at his dawning of realization. "Yeah, well it seems pretty surreal to me." I looked out the window and could feel Jake tense up beside me. "You thinkin about Embry?"

I looked at him apologetically. "Am I supposed to be?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, I suppose it's expected...for you to feel so protective over him. Sam said that the days that he is unconscious would be the worst for you...that you would worry about him nonstop. Don't worry."

I smiled and scooted to the seat in between us, lying my head on his shoulder. "I love you Jake. You're truly amazing. I wish you could understand."

He laughed. "I do, Bella, I do."

"I'll see you tomorrow after school?"

He kissed my forehead. "Of course. Then I can take you to see how Embry's doing too."

I nodded. "How can you stay so calm?"

He shrugged. "I know that everything is going to be okay...So what name are you going to choose?"

I looked at him questioningly at first but then remembered that I would need to make a name change for Embry. "How about...Brooke?"

Jacob scoffed at me.

I sent him a teasing glare. "What? You have a problem with Brooke? I happen to love the name!"

Jacob nodded, trying to wipe the smirk off his face without succeeding. "I'm sorry Bella...I just never quite pictured you as a Brooke."

"Well, what do you picture me as?"

He stroked the side of my face before answering with a glint in his eyes. "Bella."

I laughed and pushed him away along with the cheesiness of what had just happened. "See, there's your problem. You can't see me with any other name, so Brooke it is." I opened the car door before turning back to him. "See you tomorrow?"

He nodded as I closed the door. He only left the driveway as I closed the front door.

Charlie was, of course, sitting in the living room watching the latest game and his eyebrows shot up as soon as he saw me. "You're alive, I see! What's been keeping you out so late? Was that Jacob that I saw dropping you off?"

I looked out the window, wondering how to explain this situation to him. "Yeah...yeah that was Jacob."

Charlie gave me a weird look, obviously knowing something is up. "You guys are buddies again? After he ignored you for how long?"

I shook my head. "It wasn't like that dad. He's been through a lot and he'll always be my best friend."

Charlie sighed and stood up. "I will never understand teenagers. You're all bipolar, every last one of you." He turned the TV off and turned to me. "You going to bed? I've just been waiting up for you. I'm absolutely beat from that day of fishing."

I smiled and nodded, heading up to my bedroom and closing the door gently. As I lay down on my bed, I couldn't stop thinking about Embry, about if he's okay. I know I made the right decision so I feel like I should be missing Jacob right now, but all that I'm thinking about is Embry's motionless body in Sam's arms and the glares from the rest of the pack.

I sighed and looked at the time. It's already 11, but I need to see Embry. I just need to go see that he's still okay and make sure that he's still warm.

I stood quickly and made my way out of my bedroom and downstairs as quietly as possible. The front door squeaked louder than ever, but as soon as I stepped outside, I knew I was safe. My heart rate picked up as I realized that in just a couple minutes I would be with Embry. I started up my car and sped out of the driveway.

I knew that Jake would take me to see him tomorrow, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep until Embry is in my arms.

**A/N Sorry. This is a bit of a sloppy, filler chapter. But I can't wait for you guys to find out what happens when Bella gets to Embry's place!**


	12. Chapter 12

I drove up Embry's driveway and was surprised to see that his bedroom light was on. It seemed odd and so I, of course, immediately was worried. My feet carried me through the front door and up to his bedroom. I cautiously creaked the door open and couldn't help but gasp at the sight in front of me. Leah Clearwater was sitting on his bed, next to his unconscious body, kissing his face repeatedly...and it looked like crying as well.

She jumped away from him as soon as she heard my gasp and wiped her tears. I would pay good money to capture a picture of me and Leah looking at each other in that moment.

I cleared my throat, noticing that she was too shocked to be the one to start this messed up conversation. "What do you think you're doing?"

She shook her head quickly. "It's not what it looks like...I mean, it is, but...it's not, I swear."

As if that explanation could clear things up. "You've imprinted on Embry? That's impossible! Did it happen after our tie broke today?"

She sighed heavily at me, it almost turned into a gravely groan. "It's not any of that. I've never imprinted on anyone. I don't know if you remember this, but there is still a thing called just loving someone."

I looked at the floor and blushed, embarrassed that I jumped to such conclusions. "I'm sorry...I didn't know."

"Yeah, nobody does...but I've loved him ever since I met him. He's just so much fun, you know?" She looked back at Embry with a strong look of longing on her face. "I was just here because I've offered to stay with him for the night, just in case there are any...complications."

"Complications?"

She snapped her head back up to me. "You don't know?"

My heart rate sped up for the hundredth time within the past few days. "Don't know _what_?"

Leah sighed and returned to her seat next to Embry. I watched her carefully to be sure that he wasn't disturbed at all from her move and then returned my concerned gaze back up to her.

"Bella...I don't even know if I should tell you this, but I don't feel like it's right for them to keep such a thing from you."

I nodded eagerly.

"Okay...well, he woke up right before you and Jake came over afterwards..."

"What does that mean? Is he going to be okay?" I looked at him, feeling as if my heart was about to be ripped from my chest.

Leah shrugged and let a couple tears fall. "We don't know what to expect. This whole situation is super rare, so we don't really know what to go off of. This has never happened before. But if he wakes up again, before the five days are up he'll still remember everything and won't be completely healed...well, he...then he'll die from the pain."

I dropped to the floor and cried, my head in my knees. I rocked back and forth and jumped slightly when Leah placed a welcoming hand on my shoulder.

I looked back up at her through my tears, astonished at how calm she could be knowing this. "How can you even look at me?"

She scrunched her eyebrows together and took a seat next to me on the floor.

I continued. "I mean...this is all my fault. We all know it. If I would have never come to Washington, I wouldn't be a part of any one of your lives. Embry would still be healthy. He wouldn't be..." I broke into sobs. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" I breathed out through my sobs.

Leah rubbed my back. "I'm sure it will be okay. I'm not going to pretend that this isn't your fault, but what's done is done. Now all we can do is wait."

I nodded and sighed, trying to calm down. "What are you supposed to do if he wakes up again?"

A small smile escaped her lips and she shook her head softly. "I'm supposed to drug him." She nodded toward a syringe sitting on the nightstand. They don't know if it will work, but the idea is that if I can knock him back out through medicine his body will catch on and slip back into the 'wolf coma'."

I nodded. "Well, hopefully you don't have to use it."

She merely nodded in agreement.

"I think you should go for Embry when he wakes up."

She giggled slightly. "Wow. Embry's on his death bed and you're worried about...that."

I smiled and shrugged. "Well, it only makes sense. You guys go to the same high school, right? It's like a fresh start. You can be the one to show him around...offer to tutor him." I winked at her, but she didn't seem amused. "What?"

"He's not coming back to the reservation for school, Bella. He's going to be home schooled. I mean, it only makes sense if you think about it. He's not going to know anybody but his family when he wakes up...so it would be kind of weird for him to walk into the school and have everybody know him, you know?"

I sighed and rubbed my temples, feeling like an idiot. "Yeah. Yes, you're completely right. I guess I haven't looked into the details of everything."

A comfortable silence enveloped us as we both stared at Embry. Suddenly, Embry shifted. I stiffened and before I knew what was happening, Leah was at his side. I gasped and leapt up to help however I could, but she screamed.

"No! Get out! Get out! Go!" She placed her hands over his eyes and grabbed the syringe.

I backed up, confused at her change of heart.

"Bella! Now! If he sees or smells you he will die from the pain! Get out of here! Go home!"

It clicked and I ran out, never looking back. I jumped in my car and slammed the door. As I was pulling out, I tried to pretend that I didn't just hear Embry giving out an excruciating scream.

**A/N Review? Maybe? Please? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone, it's Cassie. I'm just putting up a quick author's note. Last year I self published a book on Amazon. It's just a digital copy. It would mean the world to me if you could just check it out. I have it up for $.99. Thanks. The summary of it is included in the link.**

**Here's the link: Reborn-Cassie-Karius-ebook/dp/B00CIHLRVE/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1395614019&sr=8-1&keywords=reborn+cassie+karius**


	14. Chapter 14

I ran into my house and didn't look back once as I ran up to room and slammed the door. Of course, there was a knock at my door immediately; my dad.

"I'm fine, Dad, I just need to be alone right now."

I could hear his footsteps continue down the hall and return down the stairs, back to his basketball game. Those games that he watches so intently on TV seem so unbelievably unnecessary now with all of the complications in my life.

I jump at a knock on my window, but calm down when I see that it's just Jacob coming through. "Jacob! Jacob...Embry...he...I...I didn't mean to...I didn't think..."

Before I can continue my panicked babbling, Jacob sweeps me up in his arms and I allow him to carry me as if I'm a baby.

"I know, Bells, I know. I understand that he means a lot to you."

Jake lays me down on my bed, before then taking a seat at my feet.

"What's going on?" I question. "Is he going to be okay?"

Jake looked down at the ground. "I'm not sure yet...he could smell you when he woke up, but he didn't see you."

"Is he sleeping again?"

"He's beginning to drift back into the coma, yes. We won't be able to know how this will affect him until he wakes up again."

I nod and sit up. I look at Jacob and realize how hard things must have been for him the last couple of days. I've been selfish...only thinking about myself and Embry...and expected him to just be there for me.

He looks up and blushes before looking back down, laughing quietly. "What are you thinking? Why are you looking at me like that?"

I smile and scoot over to him, stroking his neck. "I love you, Jake. Thank you." I kiss his cheek and then let my kisses drift down to his jaw line...and then his neck.

I stops me and then looks right into my eyes. "Hey...where is this coming from?"

I shrug. "You've been so good to me...and I just want you to know that I appreciate everything that you're doing."

Before he has the chance to answer, I practically jump him, needing him to comfort me and needing him to know how much I love him. I first kiss his nose and then slowly our lips synchronize. I move down to his neck and he moans, causing me to smile against him. I pull at the bottom of his shirt and he immediately rips it off and it's lost somewhere in my room.

I can't keep my hands off his abs and he lifts my chin back up so that we're kissing again. I move my position so that I'm straddling him and our hips rock together, causing me to gasp for air.

"Jake...Jacob, oh my god." I can't stop my hands from caressing every one of his abs one by one.

We break apart from kissing when we hear a noise outside in the hallway.

Our eyes lock and I freeze in a moment of panic. He throws me off of him so that I'm laying on my bed and he drops to the floor.

Suddenly, Charlie opens the door to my bedroom...casually holding his rifle. "Hey, Bella."

He looks at me suspiciously and I realize that I must look ridiculous laying here in shock, unmoving. I sit up. "Hi...Hey...What's up, Dad?"

He clears his throat and twists his rifle back and forth between his fingers, looking around the room. "Oh...nothing. I just...came up to say goodnight."

I try not to smile. He just came up to say goodnight with a gun at the ready? He must've heard Jacob...he was getting a little loud.

"Well...goodnight." I say, awkwardly.

Charlie nods, but then freezes. I follow his gaze and find Jake's shirt that had flown across the room at some point. It's hanging over my laptop at my desk. He walks over to it and picks it up with the tip of his gun. My heart stops.

He holds the shirt up to me. "Seems a bit big for you, Bella."

Oh my god, he knows. "It's a sleep shirt..."

He nods and sets it back down. "Right...a sleep shirt. Why don't you and me go shopping tomorrow to get you some real pajamas, alright?"

I only nod as Charlie exits the room. "Night." He grumbles, before then slamming the door behind him.

As soon as his footsteps disappear into his room, Jake comes out from under my bed, laughing. His face is red as he climbs back onto my bed from laughing so hard.

I slap him. "You jerk! Shut up!" I hiss.

He only laughs harder and I have to cover his mouth. "You need to stop being so loud!"

He puts his hands in the air as I release my grip from him. "I'm pretty sure it was you that was the loud one. Jake! Jacob!" He mocks me and I'm so taken aback by his teasing remarks that I slap him and playfully push him towards the window.

"Get out!" I smile as he gives me puppy dog eyes. "I don't appreciate you making fun of me, so you can leave now." I grab his shirt and throw it at his head.

"But...but Bella! We had a good thing going there before you dad walked in. I mean, we've got to finish what you started." He smiles and throws his shirt back at me.

I immediately throw it back, laughing. "No...I'm not giving in. Maybe next time you won't make fun of me!"

He puts his shirt on and climbs out the window, looking dramatically depressed. Just as he's about to let go of the ledge, I stop him. "Hold on." I say.

Jake keeps his grip and looks up at me. I lean down and give him one long, passionate kiss, before cutting it off abruptly. "Alright, you can go now."

He whines at me, immediately. "You are so mean! That didn't help my...situation at all!"

I scrunch my nose up when I realize what he means and can't help from laughing at how troubled he looks. "Sorry. I'll see you tomorrow!" I start to close my window, forcing him to let go.

As he's dropping I hear him mumble "You will be the death of me, Bella Swan."

I laugh and lie down in bed, satisfied knowing the effect I have on him.

**A/N Please follow me on twitter, CassieKarius ...It would make my day:) Oh yeah...and review. That would be awesome too!**


End file.
